


Clarification

by rumithe



Series: Clarification [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Dissection, M/M, Patricide, Pedophilia, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: 康纳接到了一位中年男人被砍头谋杀的案子，当他和他的搭档汉克来到被害人的家时，他发现自己马上就被被害者的儿子丹尼尔吸引，同时也发现站在他眼前的正是凶手。Connor got a case that a middle-aged man was murdered with the evidence of a chopped head found in Detroit River. When he came to the victim's house with his partner Hank Anderson, he found himself immediately enchanted by the son whose name was Daniel, also the truth that the murderer was standing right in front of him.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Clarification [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708318
Kudos: 8





	Clarification

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐bgm食用 Searching The Unknown - Apothic
> 
> The author suggest you read this fanfic accompanied by "Searching The Unknown" by Apothic.

Clarification.

康纳在办案的时候认识丹尼尔。

他不应该在案件未结的时候就过分靠近被害者家属，因为这样很有可能在不知不觉产生的情感中对线索产生误判。

可是门开以后，小警探发现同样是金发碧眼，丹尼尔比他见过所有有着相似特征的人都要漂亮，以至于盯着对方甚至有些失语，结巴了半天要靠他的搭档汉克才托出那个他自以为的噩耗。

“您的父亲死了，我们在底特律河找到了和他DNA匹配的断头，毫无疑问是谋杀。”

马库斯在下午等来他的爱人，比以往来得更早一些。

赛门还是像往常一样穿着那件灰白色的风衣，里面那件黑色高领毛衣是自己圣诞节送他的礼物，只是这一次他脸上的笑容显得那样不自然。

一定发生了什么事才会让阴翳爬上他的面容，但是马库斯善于观察而不是直接询问。

赛门买到了答应他的颜料，在病人下床的时候帮他整理好放在一旁的画架和工具。

马库斯坐到凳子上，抚摸着画布上的金发男人，如此鲜艳的颜色。

鲜活的生命。

“让我们画点别的什么吧。”病人看到和颜料一样放在脚边的纸袋，但是赛门还没说明那是什么，“你喜欢什么？也许我画你画得太多了，你也会厌烦。”

赛门还没有放下这一次似乎毫无理由的矜持，但他依然上前和他心中最伟大的画家亲吻，甚至忍不住抚摸起对方的胸口，只是想告诉自己里面那颗跳动的心脏明天也会如此。

“大海怎么样？”

“画画我们初见的那个公园吧。”

**_“我谋杀了托马斯·兰伯特、赛门·兰伯特和克里斯·麦卡锡，我对此供认不讳。”_ **

案件结束后康纳总觉得他从一开始就知道是丹尼尔亲手杀了自己的父亲，毕竟没有多少人会在被告知血缘亲人死亡后还能保持出奇的冷静，他甚至能读出金发男人回答他问题时语气中的嘲讽与厌恶，构建出的形象与他走访的其他人的描述全然不同。

“他冷漠、自私、自以为是且易怒。”

丹尼尔坐在沙发上的姿势很随意，连谈话间微扬起的下巴都显得是在挑衅，面对着前来调查谋杀案的小警官甚至抽起了烟。

烟雾缭绕的时候，康纳发现自己脑中只有一个想法——

他想要约丹尼尔出去。

但他的搭档汉克只想马上拘留这个全身上下处处都露出嫌疑的男人。

“我们不能由几句抱怨的话就断定他有弑父嫌疑……你知道这是违反规矩的。”

可事实是，他早就在厨房发现了其中一件凶器——一把最近才刚刚购买的双刃匕首。

除了丹尼尔，没人知道他故意隐藏了证据。

“你还拿来了什么？”

“没什么，只是顺便买给丹尼尔的一些东西。”

赛门第一次从他的怀中逃离，病人看着他的缪斯匆忙地穿上衣服，不像从前那样最后一次端详他的作品，踩上鞋子后便到了房间角落，拿起纸袋的时候手在微微颤抖。

“赛门。”

“我今天得早点回去。”

“……”

他的沉默一直都让对方紧张不已。

“我爱你，而你一直都值得最好的。”

赛门留下这句话，头也不回地离开了。

康纳知道邀请丹尼尔去酒吧喝一杯谈谈他父亲只是借口，更何况有点经验的人都能看出来他这样做有诱导的嫌疑，只是这根本不是他的目的。

几轮下来康纳都要被这个看似没什么酒量的人喝趴了，视线晃动起来的时候他看到丹尼尔把小臂支在吧台上一脸笑意望着自己。

“你知道我父亲有很多朋友吗？”

天真的小警官点了点头。

“他们都很能喝酒。”

康纳盯着他的蓝眼睛，觉得自己就要完全陷入那个似乎没有底的漩涡之中。

“可是我的兄长喝酒一直很差。”

他从吧台逃离，跑去卫生间狂吐了一顿。

**_“你们有检查过那些瓶口吗？有没有发现什么不应该在那里的东西？”_ **

**_“是的，我们已经检查过了。”_ **

赛门几乎不记得上次这样搓洗自己的身体是什么时候了，丹尼尔带着那个醉得不成样子的小警官进门时他还在浴室里试图消除身上只存在在记忆和幻觉中的血，他听到动静后迅速冲净身体裹了浴袍出去，看到前几天才刚刚问讯过他们的来客几乎要晕过去。

他和丹尼尔在康纳面前进行了一场几乎无声的争吵。

赛门完全不知道自己的弟弟在做什么——丹尼尔在亲手杀了父亲之后还和来查案的家伙走得这么近，仅仅一个破绽就能把他的所有前途断送。

“他可以帮我们。”

丹尼尔甚至给他打了手语。

“他只会把你送进监狱。”

“我不介意打这个赌。”

赛门大多时候都会对自己的弟弟妥协，这次也不例外，他帮丹尼尔给沙发上的康纳调整到一个更舒服安全的位置，这样这个所谓能“帮助”他们的小警官不至于被残余的呕吐物噎死。

他闻着酒的味道就生理不适，但是他已经习惯这些液体被强灌进口中的感觉，或者是倒在身上，或者是——

赛门。

听到弟弟的呼唤后，他才意识到自己已经不知不觉地跪下并捂住了脸，一瞬间对自己的厌恶也全数爆发，想要逃离自己的所作所为却因膝盖的麻木而更加丢脸地摔在地板上。

丹尼尔抚摸着他的脸，亲吻落在他的嘴唇。

“不会再有任何人了，我向你保证。”

“他肯定会把你从我身边带走。”

“你还有马库斯。”

赛门摇了摇头。

“他也会离开我。”

**_“你和马库斯·曼弗雷德交往有多久了？”_ **

**_“从去年春天开始。”_ **

**_“根据医院记录，他曾在今年夏天确诊心脏病复发，在经济条件良好的情况下却一直拒绝治疗。既然你和他关系如此亲密，你知道其中的原因吗？”_ **

醒来的时候自己在丹尼尔的家，醉酒后的头痛还没完全消失，接过递上来的热水，康纳知道那个拥有相似却异常温柔眉眼的人不是丹尼尔。

他很快又昏睡过去，再睁眼时已经是傍晚。

或许是烟味唤醒了从不抽烟的小警官。

丹尼尔坐在他身边，正将即将烧到手指的烟碾灭。

“你兄长去哪里了？”

男人笑了一声，回头看向小警官，并没有直面回答问题。

“你喜欢他吗？”

“就我那可怜的一点印象，我觉得他很好。”

“很多人都喜欢他。”

丹尼尔拿着一个空空的相框，玻璃隔层已经被磕出裂痕，康纳看到烟灰缸里有什么在缓慢燃烧，凭着第一次来这里的印象，他猜测是那张父子们的合影，上面双子还停留在十几岁的少年模样，丹尼尔也没有如今这般冷冽。

“他不应该被这么喜欢。”

男人靠过来，康纳发现自己因为他的触碰而脸红，更何况他的膝盖似乎还不经意地压到自己最敏感的地方。

“你喜欢我？”

小警官没有说话，可是他炙热的目光却更好地回答了这个问题。

他们的亲吻并不长久，在亲密的相互抚摸下两个人很快就在沙发上帮对方脱下了衣服，连安全套都不知道什么时候拿来的。康纳感到男人在他身上骑乘时候的强硬，脸上的表情也没有让他感受到爱慕之人的柔和，他甚至觉得那双蓝眼睛里充满了恨意，刚刚平淡的对话好像都是一场梦，只有惊人的快感如此真实。

小警官高潮的时候丹尼尔啐了他一口唾沫，在两人都被惊讶到之后，对方又以快速地献上一个吻来为刚刚的意外开脱。

两个人分开以后，丹尼尔叫他从冰箱拿啤酒回来。

冰箱里很冷清，几乎没有什么食材，几个苹果也基本都放坏了，除了正好两罐啤酒，还有几个半透明的玻璃保鲜盒。

“本来要拿给赛门的男朋友那里去喂他的狗，可是吃了一次它就不喜欢吃了。”

康纳对他到现在还如此平静的样子感到不可思议。

另一件确凿的证据就在眼前，他却没有勇气把它拿走——甚至是拿出来，打开，质问。

“那最好扔掉，它们已经快坏了，会有臭味的。”

**_“你最后一次见到你父亲是什么时候，在哪里？”_ **

**_“是上个月……我忘记了具体是哪天，他有时候就会出去很久不回来，所以我那时候并不认为他是失踪，或者是被杀了——我最后一次见他就是在家里。”_ **

**_“家里的哪里？”_ **

**_“客厅，他就要出门了。”_ **

**_“确定是客厅吗？”_ **

**_“是的，就是客厅。”_ **

“你知道我最后一次见到我父亲是在什么时候吗？”

匕首顶上腰的时候，康纳出乎意料地没有一点慌乱，即使他没有想过这一幕会发生。

丹尼尔的声音从耳边传来时，他甚至感到了一丝性欲的归来，本应该是恐惧无比的时刻他却闭上眼享受着凶手与他近在咫尺的呼吸。

“此时此刻。”

冰冷的刀刃架到了脖子，警官在对方残忍大胆的行为下感应到了一丝挟持动作的生硬。

“你也要杀死我吗？”

男人的笑声似乎和此时发生的一切如此不相配。

“我还没决定好。”丹尼尔慢慢把刀放下，随后从后面搂紧了这个刚刚才和自己肌肤相贴的人，“我喜欢你，而且你不是坏人——或者有待商榷。”

“我只是想知道你到底要包庇我到什么时候。”

他的亲吻中带着仇恨的尖刻，康纳感到自己肩头的疼痛。

“或许另有隐情，我想要查清楚。”

“没有什么隐情。”丹尼尔放开了他，将刀尖插入一旁木质的桌子上，“我已经想明白了，即使要我付出我自己的一切也没关系。”

“你没考虑过你兄长的想法吗？”

“赛门也希望他死。”

“你怎么这么确定？”

“他比任何人都希望那个畜生去死。”

**_“你最后一次见到你父亲是什么时候，在哪里？”_ **

**_“在我父亲的卧室。”_ **

**_“你父亲当时在做什么？”_ **

**_“做他每周日都会做的事情。”_ **

赛门买了一把枪。

他完全不知道自己为什么要买枪，家里那两把注册过的猎枪不够吗？

只是一想到它们都被那个男人碰过，他就恶心不已。从十一岁开始他就幻想着有一天父亲能够意外死亡，永远不会回家，现在这个梦想终于实现了，他却面对着更大的恐惧，开着父亲不久前刚买的本田经过大使桥时几乎多次想要下车跳进底特律河，结束这一场醒不过来的噩梦。

可是他不能这么对丹尼尔，他的弟弟是为了他才这样做的——他知道。

十一岁生日的那个晚上是一切的开始。他们被父亲带到一个姓麦卡锡的先生的家里，在赤裸的身体刚刚贴上来时他的弟弟立刻反应激烈地抓伤了对方的胸部，男人掐着丹尼尔的脖子，脸上却带着病态的笑容，直到赛门终于忍不住冲上去求他停下。

一整个晚上丹尼尔都被拴在床脚感受着两个男人在侵犯他兄长时床剧烈的震动，他们都喜欢安安静静的赛门。赛门本来就是这样，作为只比他出生早了两分钟的兄长，他一直都是这样听话乖顺的，担起一切丹尼尔甚至都不愿意了解的责任，收拾他闯祸后的烂摊子。

现在赛门也变成了父亲要挟丹尼尔的筹码。

“你想要告诉所有人吗？他很听话，他不会跟你逃走的，哪怕你真找到了一个负责的警官，等你带着人来抓我的时候，他的尸体都已经凉了。”

丹尼尔无数次提出揭发他们禽兽不如的父亲，可是赛门一次又一次地退缩，甚至给自己找了很多理由，比如他们不能没有他，他们不知道分配的新父母是什么样，他以前也很爱他们，现在也是爱他们的，他也许只是太孤独了……

他说着说着自己都泣不成声，这是多么荒谬的、自我安慰式的谎言，他只是不想让这个家破碎，告诉自己母亲病故后他们三个人仍然能够继续生活。

他无比期待着成年的那一天，但不是为了自己，他知道自己没法逃走了，不管是思想还是肉身，可是丹尼尔一直在抗争，他能够去别的地方，甚至是离开底特律、离开美国……

他对自己被触碰的身体是如此恶心，他没法看到自己已经被玷污的美好，自幼以来安静沉稳的性格如今只是失去尊严的屈服表现，他多么恨自己，不管丹尼尔在那些疯狂之后的夜晚亲吻他时说过多少次“我爱你”都不能改变。

他以为自己会一直妥协，直到画家的出现。

**_“你对麦卡锡先生有什么了解吗？”_ **

**_“我只知道他是镇上的牧师，我们周日去祷告的时候会和他见面。”_ **

**_“你的弟弟丹尼尔对他什么看法？”_ **

**_“他对他很尊敬，我完全看不出他有什么要谋害麦卡锡先生的理由。”_ **

“我想让你帮我。”

丹尼尔全裸的身体只披着那张微薄的毯子，站在后院为其中一片刚发芽不久的花浇着水。

“只要你要我帮的忙不会让我丢掉工作。”

“你在说笑吗？”金发男人回头看小警官的那一眼狡黠迷人，“你没抓我就足以让你丢掉工作了，别整奇怪的理由。”

“那就说说你的请求。”

康纳知道那个事实，但是他无法将这个在月光下圣洁无比的影子和双手沾满鲜血的杀人犯组合到一起。

“你答应要帮我了？”

“至少让先我听一听。”

“不，我想要你答应我后就一定会做。”

你不要接受，康纳，你在想什么？他不一定真是你想的那么好——他杀过人。

可是看看那双蓝眼睛。

“我答应你。”

赛门在十九岁的时候遇到马库斯，是在底特律的城区公园，当天下午他得去咖啡店打工。

他本来完全没注意到那个坐在白色长椅上画画的男人，在匆匆路过的时候却被叫住。

“你赶时间吗？”

“赶得很。”

他甚至没看清楚马库斯的脸，直到在下班的时候再次听到这个似曾相识的声音。

“你一直在忙，我就没想打扰你。”

递过来的速写纸上画着赛门工作的样子。

他磕磕巴巴地先说出一句“谢谢”才敢抬起头看向说话的一方。

艺术家的样子比艺术品更迷人。

“你把我画得很好看。”

“真正的你比这要好看更多。”

赛门感到自己的脸烧了起来。

自那以后每次马库斯都会在他上班的时间来到咖啡馆，而向来缜密冷静的赛门终于到了得意忘形的那一天，因为投机的聊天而忽略了时间，回家时面对坐在沙发上压抑着怒气的父亲就已经知道自己这个夜晚的结局。

他第二天请了假，等待身上的伤痛好转的过程中他想着马库斯在谈话中表露出的那些情愫还有透露出来的家庭状况，那个想法浮上心头的时候他几乎被自己吓到了。

马库斯对他的感情是如此无暇的，可是他不得不用谎言来更多地与他相见。

在一次性交的结尾，他精疲力竭地从男人的身上下来，顺从而温柔地让他搂着自己，跟他提起那个富裕的画家，跟他说，他们可以利用他的感情，他会很慷慨。

“我不会和他做爱，因为我更享受你。”

他偶尔在噩梦中惊醒的时候，会想自己当时说出这句话为什么没有当场吐出来。

但他的确不会和马库斯做爱，他可以为了给画家提供灵感在曼弗雷德宅邸光着身子走来走去，可以让他抚摸自己，亲吻自己，但绝对不会让他进来。

他这充满别人痕迹的身体配不上和马库斯做爱。

再去上班的时候，画家正在咖啡馆的门口等待。

没等对方开口，赛门就上前吻了他。

“春天是一个适合恋情发展的季节。”

**_“多么讽刺，一个牧师干着这种事情，你觉得上帝会宽恕他吗？”_ **

康纳知道自己来晚了一步。

在那天又一次无条件赦免了近在眼前的杀人犯之后，他拿到丹尼尔整理的名单，可是现在这个列在首位还被圈红的名字的主人却被发现死在自家后花园，只穿着一对覆盖到小腿的黑色袜子，致命伤在大动脉，生殖器被切断。

甚至不用送去法医鉴定，康纳就知道伤口来源是一把双刃匕首。

“情杀？”

面对汉克的猜想，他只是耸了耸肩并说道：

“毫无头绪，有可能。”

“你小子以前不是挺机灵的吗，怎么变得这么愚钝？”

“你说他有没有可能罪有应得？”

“你指他在教堂里听的那些罪孽？”

克里斯·麦卡锡的葬礼在镇上的教堂举行，汉克站在门口看着一个个来客试图从他们的表情中读出线索破绽，但早已知晓凶手的康纳只是在一旁抽着烟，想着到时候该如何面对丹尼尔，后者却穿着一身白西服出现了。

这太不可理喻了。

康纳在他能被汉克看到前把他拽到了教堂的背面。

“哦，印度货？”

丹尼尔从他手中抢走了烟吸了起来。

“人是你杀的。”

“不然你以为我为什么要穿成这样来？我是来自首的。”

金发男人靠近的时候，小警官忍不住把环住他的腰，被吹到脖子上的烟雾撩拨着欲望。

“你不该这么做。”康纳带他靠在爬满青苔的墙壁上。

丹尼尔和他亲吻，另一只手解开他的裤子将他已经完全暴露的欲望掏出来，果然没几下撸动就挺直了起来。

“你执行的效率要是能和你为我勃起一样，估计就没这档子破事了。”

康纳觉得窘迫，可是他无法欺骗自己这样真实的性欲，他发出被冒犯后凶狠的低吼，做的却只是将丹尼尔的裤子脱下来，抱着他在清晨尾声的湿冷中进行了一场粗糙而快速的性爱。

“为什么是后花园？”

他吻着丹尼尔发热的脸颊。

“因为那是他最喜欢的地方。”

**_“你有劝过他进行手术吗？”_ **

**_“我劝过他做心脏移植手术，但他并不想这么做。他是个艺术家，也很感性，他认为手术成功后的自己会失去从前的感觉。”_ **

**_“事实是这样的吗？直到上个月你的家庭一直都有高额不明收入，而曼弗雷德的银行账号一直有汇款记录，但根据夏天被他辞退的家政人员所言，他的身体状况根本不能让他出门。”_ **

**_“他只是想帮我。”_ **

**_“是他想还是你想？”_ **

**_“……”_ **

**_“兰伯特先生？”_ **

**_“我爱他，你无法想象我有多爱他。”_ **

交往的时候，马库斯带赛门领略到被囚禁在那个房子里永远无法看到的事物。有时候赛门会觉得愧疚，他觉得丹尼尔也应该在这里，但他也害怕丹尼尔会鲁莽地托出他们残酷的现实，让他在马库斯心中无暇、纯洁的美好形象碎裂。然而和马库斯相处得愈久，他愈能感受到来自画家的爱和包容，他甚至几次想要亲口告诉他真相，因为马库斯值得一切，包括关于他爱人的真相，可是这种冲动终于在第二年夏天被彻底浇灭了。

马库斯的病来得很突然，赛门看着病情报告里的所有信息只得到一点欣慰，就是他和画家相匹配的血型。在画家昏迷的时候他便索性做了个检查，对比着两张单子时他甚至激动地腿软，完全不在意脑子里想的东西对他自己而言是致命的。

他没法在晚上陪着马库斯，在叫来家政人员后他回到家和丹尼尔说了这件事，丹尼尔却说他疯了，叫他别想这些了，一定有别的心脏源，马库斯自己那么有钱。

赛门未曾想过这一点，他只知道自己的心脏和马库斯相配，如果爱人答应他一定不会犹豫。

**_逃离这个永无止境的噩梦！_ **

他看着客厅墙壁上的表，从前他看着它是为了等待父亲和他朋友们的归来，如今这变成了他爱人死亡的倒计时。

他希望指针能倒着转。

他希望时间倒流。

他希望马库斯可以越来越健康，哪怕他会忘记他们的爱。

他希望体内男人的精液可以从他身体里流出去，就像它们从来没进来过。

他希望他的泪水可以流回眼中，刺鼻的酒水回到瓶子里。

他希望他可以慢慢变小，变回十一岁前的自己。

他希望回到母亲的怀里，回到母亲的子宫里依偎着丹尼尔，回到生命的最开始，在他和丹尼尔还不曾分开的时候。

他希望……

他希望丹尼尔没有杀死他们的父亲，哪怕要他煎熬一生。

无望的幻想太多了，赛门回到家的时候小警官已经离开，丹尼尔在客厅抽着烟等他，看到他新买的枪露出惊讶——还有愤怒。

“你买枪干什么？”

“我不知道。”

赛门把东西放到桌子上后完全不去理会丹尼尔在背后讲了些什么，只是走到后院，一直盯着那已经没有翻过痕迹的土壤，试图摸上去又迅速地收回手。

他回到屋中的时候已经因为外面的秋风吹得发抖，丹尼尔在不知不觉中走过来抱住了他，在亲密的触摸之间他们亲吻着彼此，随后跪下来在地毯上脱光对方的衣服。

“别拿它干傻事。”

和丹尼尔的性爱是激烈的，但赛门喜欢他把自己身体操热的过程，因为这些时刻他都是发自真心地想要去拥抱在他体内抽插的人，没有什么耻辱的屈服，只是因为他们相爱。

高潮过后他们用衣服盖住身体，又一次缠绵地亲吻。

“你干了太多傻事了，丹尼。”

丹尼尔默不作声，赛门却依然温柔。

“别再做下一件。”

这一次康纳的隐瞒也没有用了，汉克毕竟不是蠢人，况且鉴定科那边的证据都指向了丹尼尔，媒体们也不知道从哪儿得来了消息大肆宣传，再不抓他估计要激起民愤。

但是首先找到丹尼尔的不是警察，而是底特律中心医院的一辆救护车。

康纳和汉克赶到底特律河边的时候正赶上一个人被送到车里，看到那和丹尼尔几乎一模一样的伤者他几乎浑身的肉都剧烈地跳了一下，但是转眼看到被拷在另一辆车上、领子和下半张脸溅满了血的男人，他就知道车上的人是双子中的兄长。

“丹尼尔？”

闻声后，恍惚的金发男人抬起头，美丽的蓝眼睛里似乎什么都不剩下。

“我杀了我哥哥。”

他说后，目光逐渐聚焦在一起。

“我杀了赛门，现在你没办法再掩护我了。”

他的一只手抓住了康纳。

“我会在监狱里待一辈子，没办法惩罚那些人了，你答应过我，你必须做到，我信任你。”

丹尼尔似乎要疯了，这让康纳感到迷茫而心痛，他想都没想就俯下身抱住了在不停发抖的情人，血腥的气味也不足以驱散他心中的柔情。

“我爱你。”

他不明白自己为什么这样说，他们甚至认识加起来还不到两周，丹尼尔恶劣、狠毒、一而再再而三地挑衅，可是他只是这样地爱他，从第一眼开始。

他爱上了杀人犯。

还是一个复仇的孩子？

“谢谢你。”

放开丹尼尔后，康纳看到背后观望着他们的汉克。

在金发男人被拷着押进警车的时候，搭档在上车前抓住了康纳的胳膊。

“把你最近老拿出来的那张纸条给我看看。”

死的感觉到底会怎样？

马库斯也问过这个问题，但却是带着开玩笑的性质，但是逐渐逼近他的死神可不会接受他的调侃，每一次他犯哮喘赛门都紧张得要命，他却在脸色苍白的时候依然试图逗他笑。

死亡不是什么大事，相信我。

画家画着他的爱人，却不能停止对方因悲愤而流的泪。

“你的弟弟还好吗？”

“你必须做手术。”

“有人告诉我你们的父亲出了事，你——”

“你要做手术。”

马库斯被对方第一次这样执着惊讶到了，他放下笔，看着床边已经满脸通红的赛门，笑了笑后将他搂到怀里。

“只不过是另一颗心脏停止跳动而已，你还会找到和我一样爱你的人。”他吻着爱人金发，他享受着赛门的每一部分，喜欢自己创作的双手插进他柔软的头发的感觉，“我希望我能帮你度过这段时间。”

“你这样只会让我的生活变得更糟。”

赛门真的要被这样的想法逼疯了，即使这般的崇高与豁达也是一直以来吸引着他的，马库斯的宽容如今像是神灵的赦免，他自己却不可能这么简单地放手。

他怎么可能眼睁睁看着他生命中最美好的东西慢慢凋零。

他甚至梦到自己从马库斯的床边醒来，亲手把自己的心挖出来给他说，你看，它和你的心是匹配的，收下吧，你知道我一直都想这样做，你比我更值得活下去。

他全身上下都是那样不堪的痕迹，连同他的过去，只有他对画家的爱因为对方的高尚而如此真诚、如此无暇。

“我不想再画别的东西了，因为我在死后也想记得你。”

承载着记忆的是大脑，可是如果没有生命又要如何记得？

“我不信什么神话。”

他几乎要当着马库斯的面把画家的雕塑作品摔碎，可是他只是紧紧地拿着它们，然后泪流满面，对方问他发生了什么事，他只是说我怜惜你的才华。

“也许它们会因为我的死亡而更加珍贵。”

“如果你死了我就跟着你一起死。”

“手术成功的可能性很小，你不会要把自己的生命寄希望于这么点可能性上吧？”

“你不是喜欢奇迹吗？到了自己身上就不确定了？”

“你在跟我打赌吗？”

画家挑起眉。

“是的。”

“如果我真的活下来了，你会一直和我在一起吗？”

“我会。”

赛门终于知道自己为什么要买那把枪了。

他想起父亲死亡的那一天，卧室床上他的四肢都被绑着无法动弹，为刺激嗑了红冰的男人失了理智拿起还剩半瓶的酒对着他的后穴侵入，听着一向安静的赛门痛得叫出声他快乐得几乎面目狰狞，可是在赛门看来，从十一岁那天晚上开始，他一直都是魔鬼的模样。

他怕玻璃碎在自己的身体里，求男人停下，但是对方什么都听不进去，抓着他的脖子问他是不是翅膀硬了就想跑了，竟然还开始对他发号施令。

手上力气还没上来的时候，赛门就知道如果丹尼尔没有介入，他一定会被托马斯掐死，但是在他的弟弟杀了那个男人之后，他宁愿死的是自己。

**_结束这个永无止境的噩梦！_ **

丹尼尔把男人从他身上拉开，先是给了他两拳，男人气疯了，冲过来揪着孩子的领子把他按在地上，骂着什么模糊不清的话，而丹尼尔在挣扎中摸到了放在床头柜上本来是为了割绳子用的匕首，对着男人胸口猛戳好几下，直到托马斯的身体终于软下来压在自己身上。

丹尼尔冷静得出奇，他把男人推到一旁后帮赛门解开了绳子。

“他死了，丹尼尔，你把他杀了——”

“他在我们十一岁那年生日的第二天就应该死了。”

“你知不知道你都做了什么？！你会坐牢的……”这是第一次赛门在丹尼尔面前也失去了冷静，他顾不上下身的疼痛，把丹尼尔从父亲的尸体边推开，“我们得伪装成这是我做的，不然你会被大学开除，你会进监狱，你的一生都会被毁掉……你为什么要这么做？……”

丹尼尔抽了他一耳光。

“我们得把尸体处理掉。”

丹尼尔禁止赛门碰托马斯的尸体，甚至直接把他关进了兄弟俩的房间反锁上了房门，自己一个人扛着它去下了楼，赛门隐隐听到电锯的声音，竟然因为那个恶魔的死崩溃地哭了，他不知道该怎么办，即使这个噩梦终于结束了，还有新的噩梦会来，丹尼尔为了救他变成了杀人犯——他宁可自己死，要是托马斯下手再快一点就好了，他连思考都不用。

他在二楼看着身上已经完全没了血迹的丹尼尔把处理后模糊的血肉埋进了后花园的土里，播上他们上周末买的花种，随后提着一个塑料袋坐上新买的本田车离开了家。

赛门希望那只是些衣服，但他心里清楚那到底是什么。

他在恐惧中入睡，梦里已经变成怪物的父亲张牙舞爪地向他冲过来，他不停地跑，可是这条路没有尽头，惊醒的时候他掐住了一个有温度的东西，在黑夜里看到睁着眼睛躺在他身边的丹尼尔。

“还有一部分，”丹尼尔说，“你当一切都没有发生，明天把它们拿去喂给马库斯家的狗，别让他看出来你有任何异样。”

赛门别无他法只能照做，第二天从冰箱里拿出装着他父亲部分尸体的保鲜盒时手都忍不住颤抖，坐在公车上想着要面对马库斯就惊慌不已，他甚至觉得自己会在爱人面前痛哭出来。

但他没有，也没有让马库斯家的狗去吃他已死的父亲，拿回家的时候它们已经因为温度而发出怪异的味道。

麦卡锡的事情一出，他就知道一定是丹尼尔选择开始为他复仇，在弟弟若无其事地回到家和他大吵一架之后，他又接到电话马库斯因为心脏衰竭被送到了医院。

他已经无法承受这两种死亡了。

但只有死亡对他而言是十全十美的。

赛门又确认了一遍马库斯已经选择接受心脏捐赠，在吻了爱人的额头后回到家里。

夜晚来临的时候他脱光了自己去客厅找到丹尼尔，和他的兄弟做爱，高潮时分他问他是否爱自己，丹尼尔流着泪说爱。

如果我不再痛苦你是不是也会开心？

如果这是你想要的。

赛门抚摸他弟弟的脸，想到上一次丹尼尔如此小心翼翼还是在他们九岁的一次争吵中，他打碎了自己最喜欢的马克杯。

别再杀人了。

他亲吻丹尼尔的眼睛。

我爱你。

午夜二时，赛门趁丹尼尔睡去后从床底摸出了他之前买的枪，开车去了底特律河。

他把车停在大使桥下，直到那一刻还害怕着死亡，因为颤抖和不熟练差点走火。

他先给打给了911，告诉他们自己看到桥下有人要自杀，希望他们能尽快赶来。

挂断后他躲在桥的阴影下，让枪口抵着额头迟迟没有动手，直到惊慌失措的丹尼尔从夜色中出现。

好想见他，好想见他最后一面，好想见丹尼尔最后一面，好想再一次亲吻马库斯。

好想回到过去，好想回到九岁，指针究竟为什么不能在倒着走的时候也让时间回溯？

他被这些愿望填满了，必须在丹尼尔来到他面前之前动手。

丹尼尔离他如此之近了，只剩下那只手夺走他的枪，而他这一生从未这样果断。

**_“我们怎么判定一个人死亡？究竟是脑死亡、记忆消失的瞬间，还是心脏停跳的那一刻？”_ **

****

“这是最后一个了。”

康纳把那个被复印了一遍又一遍的纸条平铺在米黄色的桌子上给对面的人看。

没有任何回应。

“他目前住在爱荷华州，那边的警方已经和我们联系了，明天早上我们就会行动。”

金发男人只是静静地看着眼前的纸条，被铐住的双手手腕上有剧烈摩擦出来的血痕。

“你不知道你帮我们找到了多少恋童癖。”康纳还是继续说着，“比这张纸条上还要多得多，你的哥哥一定会为你骄傲的。”

汉克走了过来，拍了拍警探的肩膀——他不再是小警官了。

“他已经五周一句话都没说了。”

康纳依然坚持着，和已经疯掉的丹尼尔说着自己最近的生活，说着以前的事情，精神病院的看守都忍不住向他投来怪异的目光。

“曼弗雷德的画展办得很成功，我上周在纽约出差的时候去看了，我还买了一些纪念品。”

“我听说你在这里画了很多画，我觉得你应该会喜欢。”

“你的胡子有一阵没收拾了吧？一会我可以去休息室帮你刮一刮。”

“你有什么想给你哥哥的吗？马上就到他的祭日了，我可以替你送过去。”

丹尼尔突然盯住了他，手臂剧烈地晃动起来，他喘着气，低下头抓着头发，然后开始大喊着胡言乱语。

守卫们上前把他按住，却让他的反抗变得更加激烈，在其中一个人拿出电棍的时候康纳把他推到一边抱住了失控的丹尼尔。

“我没有食言。”

丹尼尔抓着对方被自己掐伤的手臂渐渐平静，随后像一个孩子一样哭了起来。

“谢谢你，谢谢你，康纳，谢谢你。”他重复着，“谢谢你，康纳，我相信你。”

“我爱你。”

康纳从没妄想过他能对自己说出同样的话。

“谢谢你，谢谢你……”

“你又在吃卡路里比每日建议摄取量多一倍的汉堡配可乐。”

汉克翻了个白眼。

“你也在抽你根本不需要的东西。”

康纳在多年前弑父案之后就一直保留着这个习惯，每天不多不少地抽一根，五年前的印度牌子，几乎快要停产了，为了买它他还得私下沟通印度、泰国裔的走私犯。

他拿出钱包，里面夹着一张被烧毁了一半的照片，金发男孩们在父亲的拥抱中笑得格外幸福。

“康纳。”

“嗯？”

“我只是想说……你做得很好。”

“我一直都做得很好。”

康纳狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼。

“我们该出发去爱荷华了。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会写马库斯视角的番外（随缘！
> 
> I think there will be a Markus POV of this story later ;)


End file.
